


Wherever

by seungsols



Series: Sweeter Than Honey [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: Wherever Seungcheol goes, Hansol follows.





	Wherever

Hansol’s hands were gripping the metal wires of the fence tighter than he had expected. They wobbled a bit in his grasp as he kept leaning in with his forehead pressing in and pulling back as he balanced on the heels of his sneakers. He looked in, watching the children run around freely on the soft mulch as they ran around chasing each other.

“Hansol!”

He turned around and saw Seungcheol already a block away as he motioned him over with his left hand as his right hand held the backpack slinging over his shoulder tightly. Hansol pulled his hands back and made his way over, the fence vibrated at the aftermath from the last tug of Hansol’s fingers.

“Did you get the tickets?”

“Huh?”

“The train tickets.”

Hansol rummaged through his pockets, his hands making scratchy sounds against the denim material. Seungcheol hummed as he watched the younger one while sipping on the bottle of Sprite he managed to snag a little while ago.

“Well?”

In a sigh of relief, Hansol found the two tickets in his right, back pocket. “Here, here. Uh, I think it leaves in like twenty.” Seungcheol nodded and handed Hansol the bottle of Sprite—which was still half-full after the elder took a large gulp— before they both started walking towards the station.

“You always do that, you know.”

“Do what?” Hansol asked after he waterfalled the Sprite into his mouth. His cheeks were full after closing his mouth and he grimaced at the sensation of the bubbles fizzing up.

Seungcheol snickered. “Playgrounds. You always go to them wherever we go.”

“Oh…”

“You know you’re more than welcome to play on them if you want…”

Hansol shook his head after swallowing and tilted his head up to waterfall once more. “I don’t think the kids would like it if a twenty-something year old invaded their territory.”

“As if they own it?” Seungcheol laughed.

The younger one handed the bottle back, presumably stating that he was done drinking it. “I think I’d rather just watch…”

They turned the corner and walked uphill before the saw the train in the far horizon rushing towards the station. The two shared a look before immediately running towards the stairwell upward where the train was to rest for only thirty seconds. A minute at most.

Hansol was surprisingly keeping up with Seungcheol. He usually lags behind on account of how he gets out of breath so easily. Seungcheol would usually take his hand and pull him—essentially dragging him— in the nick of time before they missed the train.

 

They sat down right in front of each other. Their bags sprawled across the table in an unkempt manner as their chests violently rose and fell while their mouths gasped for air. The attendant looked at them with a dumbfounded expression as Hansol handed over their tickets to be looked over before they settled down coach.

Shuffling through his bag, Hansol grumbled to himself in regret as he rummaged for his earphones.

“You could have just wrapped them up and shoved them in your pocket,” Seungcheol hummed as he leaned back in his seat across from the unorganized one, looking through his camera collectedly. Hansol pouted at the other one who looked up with a cheeky grin before tossing over an opened envelope. “Wonwoo says hi.”

Hansol pulled the letter out and unfolded it carefully. Two polaroids fell onto his lap as he skimmed through his friend’s letter. He smiled to himself. “Glad he’s enjoying his trip in Japan.”

“Said he wanted to meet up with us again.”

“Seoul?”

“I’m assuming so.”

“With Mingyu?”

Seungcheol shrugged. “He didn’t say if he was still travelling with him. You know Mingyu, always on his own agenda.” Hansol nodded in understanding as he looked over the letter again. Seungcheol watched as the younger one’s eyes trailed side to side attentively with a small squint. “Glasses.”

Hansol looked up in confusion. “Pardon?”

“You’re squinting again. Wear your glasses.”

“But I look silly,” Hansol pouted, surrendering when Seungcheol gave him _that_ look and rummaged through his bag once again to look for his glasses case.

The elder grinned as Hansol began reading the letter with his glasses. His eyes trailed back down to his camera, reviewing the photos they had taken within the past few hours that day. “They turned out well.”

“Solid,” Hansol hummed as he nodded to himself before handing the letter back to Seungcheol. He pulled out his notebook out of his backpack and flipped to the next clean page, taking the pen from behind his ear—which Seungcheol was rather surprised by the fact it stayed from all that running earlier— and began to write.

“You’re writing already? It’s only noon.”

“I forgot to write my entry from yesterday.”

Tilting his head, Seungcheol looked over and saw how concentrated the other was with his writing. “You write a lot.”

“I like writing,” Hansol looked up at the older one and smiled before looking back at his notebook. “Helps me remember what we did on our adventures.”

“We didn't do much yesterday.”

“Everyday's an adventure. Especially without an itinerary.”

“Alright, Philosopher Choi.” Hansol snickered as Seungcheol followed right after. “I checked out of the apartment while you were on the playground by the way. Host said we were a pleasure to have.”

“All we did was make ramen at three in the morning and sleep. I think anyone that minimal would be a pleasure to have.”

Seungcheol was always fond of Hansol’s humour, though he never verbally admitted it. It was always a nice touch to their adventures together. He looked out the window before checking the time on his left wrist. “We’ll be in Busan by two. Should we call up Jihoon? Maybe we can have lunch.”

Hansol shrugged. “Won’t he be bothered?”

“Oh, he won’t mind. You know he likes seeing us.”

“Yeah,” Hansol rolled his eyes, “because he _totally_ didn’t kick us out of his studio the last time we visited him two months ago.”

“Hey, it’s still worth a shot!” Hansol grumbled as he wrapped up his journal entry and clicked his pen while Seungcheol was texting Jihoon. “Sol, you finished writing?”

“Yeah,” the younger one yawned. “Might take a nap. Wake me up when the service cart comes around?”

Seungcheol grinned. “As per usual.”

Hansol flashed a sleepy yet grateful smile before he plugged in his earphones and leaned his head back against his seat. He immediately knocked out minutes later, a talent that Seungcheol wish he had as well.

He began cleaning the tabletop and organizing Hansol’s items back into his backpack. Hansol wasn’t as messy as their friend Soonyoung who’s bag is filled with empty wrappers and old receipts, but it wasn’t exactly the most organized either. Seungcheol neatly placed today’s ticket in the ticket pocket Hansol used. He was about to put in Hansol’s journal when a polaroid fell out.

Seungcheol picked it up from the floor and flipped to today’s entry to place it back it when he glanced at the photo. It was of him, his backside facing the camera as his arm was lifted as he sipped on a bottle of Sprite. He was unaware Hansol took this photo. He placed the polaroid between the pages before the wording caught his eyes.

 

_“Respect, admiration, and trust equals love.” I understand that because of Hyung._

 

\--

 

They arrived in Busan five ‘til two. Hopping off with a few other passengers, they made their way out of the station to where Jihoon said he would meet up with them.

“I can’t believe Hyung actually agreed to have lunch with us,” Hansol yawned as he stretched his arms before adjusting his backpack straps.

Seungcheol quickly shook his head as he realized how long he had been staring at Hansol. He coughed, “yeah, I can’t believe it either actually. Glad he agreed to it though.”

It took a few minutes— twenty, to be exact; which is pretty lengthy according to Jihoon—before they could locate the exit and spot Jihoon who was waiting at a bench underneath a tree for shade.

“It took you two long enough,” Jihoon scoffed before squealing when Seungcheol pulled him up to his feet and pulled him in for a hug. “Yah!”

“Good to see you too, man!” Seungcheol laughed before he unwrapped his arms. Hansol chuckled at the sight as he walked towards Jihoon for a hug before they did their handshake.

Jihoon led them to a local restaurant nearby that he usually goes to on his lunch breaks. They sat at his usual table as he talked to the waitress to get his usual order plus a few more side dishes before they were served their beverages. Seungcheol tilted his head peculiarly at Hansol.

“No soda?” he asked.

Hansol blinked and shook his head. “I should only drink one bottle per day.”

“Since when were you so health conscious?” Jihoon snickered.

“Oh, no. It’s not for my health. It’s for my wallet.”

“Soda isn’t expensive,” Seungcheol replied.

“It isn’t but it adds up, and at the end, you’ll end up with less money than you expect,” Hansol nodded as he placed the straw in his water cup. “So, water for the rest of the day.” The older ones chuckled.

It wasn’t long before it was just Jihoon and Seungcheol at the table when the food arrived as Hansol was in the bathroom. “He seems to be growing up pretty fast.”

Seungcheol sighed. “I’ll say.”

“Pretty mature, too. Maybe even more than you are.”

“Hey now, I’m still your hyung.” Seungcheol scrunched his nose as Jihoon stuck his tongue out.

“Still. I think this gap year for him is doing him wonders. Has he looked into grad schools yet?”

“He has a whole list of them he wants to apply to. I told him to narrow it down to at most six.”

Jihoon hummed as he sipped his iced coffee. “Yeah, that’s definitely Sol for you. Always ahead of the curb. Speaking of which, you ever going to tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“Hyung, don’t play dumb with me.” Seungcheol looked over and blinked at Jihoon’s facial expression. “Well?”

Seungcheol shook his head as he placed his drink back down on the table a bit too forcefully as he began to stir the noodles in front of him. “I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I feel like I shouldn’t.”

“I feel like you should.”

Hansol peaked in through the corner of their eyes and they both became silent. The younger one hummed as he oohed at the food in front of him before he quickly began devouring it. Jihoon looked over and smiled. “Hungry?”

“Well, _someone_ didn’t wake me up when the service cart passed us on the train.” Jihoon laughed at Hansol’s gaze at Seungcheol (who was blushing) before he went back and slurped his noodles. “This is really good, Hyung.”

He stayed quiet as Hansol and Jihoon’s conversation faded in the background. It’s not that he didn’t _want_ to tell Hansol, but it just seemed so inconvenient and untimely.

Seungcheol was always on the go since he had to take photographs of various landmarks and places in various cities. He used to travel with his two other friends as well, Wonwoo and Mingyu. Together, the four of them travelled together. Being a freelance photographer’s friend has its perks when he’s able to let you tour new places with him.

It wasn’t long before Wonwoo and Mingyu went their separate paths for their own careers that the quartet became the duo. Hansol stayed along as had enough free time to do so since he finished his undergraduate studies. Though their career paths differed tremendously, the two still shared their love for travelling.

Along the way, Seungcheol believed it began when they travelled to Hong Kong, there was an inkling in his subconscious that caused him to have an epiphany of his feelings for Hansol. He wasn’t in denial of it, but he made sure to keep it classified, only telling Jihoon of such confidential information. Seungcheol couldn’t help it though, he couldn’t help how much Hansol meant to him.

 

Jihoon offered them to stay at his place for the few days they were in the area, but Seungcheol declined as he already had an apartment offered to him for free around the town he had to photograph.

They entered the apartment room and Hansol gasped in amazement. “Whoa! Look at this view of the city!” He instantly dropped his bags onto the first bed as he ran towards the window, his hands leaning against the glass much like they did so on the bars of the playground. Seungcheol smiled and shook his head at how enthusiastic and youthful the younger one was.

“I’m guessing this is your bed,” he hummed as Hansol ignored his words. Seungcheol placed his bags on the other bed as he quickly entered the bathroom to wash up.

Coming back out, he saw Hansol writing in his journal again.

“Is that for today?”

Hansol nodded as his hands and eyes didn’t leave the page. “I didn’t take any pictures of Jihoon hyung though, so I’ll probably take them tomorrow when we meet up with him for dinner.” Seungcheol nodded as he plopped himself onto his mattress and sighed in relief. Hansol giggled. “Tired, Hyung? Maybe you should turn in early for the night.”

Seungcheol turned his head and looked at Hansol sleepily before yawning. “Yeah, that’s probably what I’m going to do.”

They continued to talk as Seungcheol began to slowly nod off before Hansol heard him snore. He chuckled to himself and looked over to make sure his hyung was sincerely asleep before he flipped through his notebook to the back page.

He knew that Seungcheol skimmed through his entries now and then when he wasn’t looking, but he was thankful that Seungcheol didn’t check every page to find his lyrics page. It would be embarrassing if he ever saw the lyrics, Hansol thought. Especially since much of them pertained to Seungcheol.

Hansol wasn’t sure what it was, but Seungcheol was very special to him. So much so that he began writing down every phrase that came to his head from all these feelings. The pages began to accumulate throughout the trip, probably since the start of their Hong Kong adventures. It was getting pretty late as Hansol was finishing up his last bit of lyrics before he closed the book and turned off the lamp. He turned under the sheets before he was comfortable before he glanced over at Seungcheol once more, smiling to himself before he slowly drifted off.

 

 _If I’m in your heart_  
_If I’m really in your heart_  
_Then whenever you are,_ _  
I will follow you._

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! WOW! IM ALIVE! I KNOW!! AMAZING! now that the semester is practically done, i can write more! i'm probably going to write more rare pairs because i think they deserve more love ;o; anyway, ya boi's back yeehaw!


End file.
